1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method and a record.
2. Related Art
In recent years, there have been increasing demands for prints having images, formed on printing surfaces, having a metallic luster. The following methods have been used to form such images having a metallic luster: for example, a foil stamping printing method in which a recording medium having a flat printing surface is prepared and a metal foil is pressed against the recording medium, a method in which a metal is vacuum-deposited on a plastic film having a smooth printing surface, and a method in which a recording medium is coated with a metal pigment ink and then subjected to pressing.
Meanwhile, an ink jet recording method is a process in which printing is performed in such a manner that droplets of an ink composition are ejected and applied to a recording medium such as a sheet of paper. The ink jet recording method has an advantage that a high-resolution, high-quality image can be printed at high speed with a relatively small-sized apparatus. Therefore, it has been attempted that the ink jet recording method is used to print a record having a metallic surface. For example, JP-A-2008-088228 discloses an ink composition, containing a metal powder, for ink jet printing.
In order to obtain an image with a metallic luster by the ink jet recording method, a recording medium having a smooth surface needs to be selected because a metallic luster is achieved by forming a smooth metallic surface. Therefore, the recording medium needs to be a plastic sheet with a smooth surface or a sheet of coated paper.
It is difficult to form an image having a sufficient metallic luster on a recording medium, such as a sheet of plain paper, having substantially no coat layer by the ink jet recording method. Since plain paper absorbs ink, it is difficult to fix a metal powder on a printing surface of a sheet of plain paper.